In recent years, federal enforcement agencies have expanded both the standards and scope of fair lending regulations. A major, recent change by The Board of Governors of the Federal Reserve System (FRB) required that mortgage lenders must disclose pricing data on higher cost loans as of March 2005 filing. In addition to expanding these fair lending reporting requirements, regulatory agencies have also extended the implementation and enforcement programs defined to curb predatory lending and racial redlining. For example, The Office of the Comptroller of the Currency issued anti-predatory lending guidelines effective Apr. 8, 2005 which defined certain loan terms, conditions and features as ‘susceptible’ to abusive, predatory, unfair or deceptive lending practices. Such programs aid regulatory agencies in their ongoing monitoring of the lending activities of national banks and their operating subsidiaries from multiple dimensions. Banks which fail to adequately comply with these requirements may be subject to substantial counter-productive consequences, including monetary penalties and even unrecoverable reputation damage.